Bleach: Cardinal Sin Arc
by Shiori Araishi
Summary: A tale of betrayal, vengeance, and a web of lies and secrets woven so deep that it threatens the very existence of Soul Society; featuring returning favorites from the original series, as well as a host of new characters.
1. Prelude

_It's been forty years... forty years since that man first introduced his idea to Head Captain Yamamoto. Forty years since his project was approved, and we were recruited into his ranks. In joining the ranks of the Soul Reapers, I followed in my father's footsteps. I turned my back on my clan. Had I known what it would lead to... had any of us known..._

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

It was the first thing the taller figure beside her had said since they had left Shirosaki. She stopped momentarily, casting her eyes toward the cloudless, sunset-illuminated sky. A warm breeze blew across the open plains, causing several petals from the nearby cherry trees to cascade across the darkening waterfront between the two women and the prestigious-looking household of the Nakajima clan. The taller blonde cast a sideways glance toward her companion, her dark eyes showing no hint of emotion.

"Misa."

"... I'm sure," the more petite blonde replied with an affirmative nod, although the expression on her face belied the statement.

The taller girl raised an eyebrow before brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. She stood in silence for several moments, as if expecting her companion to suddenly decide against the entire plan, but the shorter girl said nothing.

"This could easily lead to your death," the taller girl muttered quietly.

"I know that..." she responded, her eyes shifting to look away from the other figure.

"The Soul Reapers are going to get involved," she warned, "Things could get... messy."

"Which is why I still don't understand why the Ryota would get involved."

"We exist to keep order," the taller blonde responded, a hint of mild irritation in her voice, "There can be no light without darkness, no peace without war... no order without chaos. You would have known that, once. What I do here, I do for the good of the Soul Society."

"And you don't think the Soul Reapers will take this out on the Ryota?" Misa responded quietly.

A faint smile crept onto the face of the taller blonde, though it was invisible to her companion under the pale yellow mask covering the lower portion of her face, "I think they'll be more concerned about how you came back from the dead, little sister."

Misa's eyes set on the water in front of them. The plan was a simple one. Emiko Nakajima, first-born daughter of Sadao Nakajima, had contacted Ayame Arai, head of the Ryota clan, a few months prior with information regarding a place called the Void - a now-sealed training ground where former Soul Society social-climber Orochi Nakajima had sent his squad during the final phase of their training.

Emiko insisted that she had discovered her uncle's research regarding the Void, complete with instructions on how to unseal it. She claimed only a member of the Nakajima clan would be able to unseal the training ground, and had pleaded with Ayame to allow her to assist them in their endeavors. However, there was a catch - Sadao Nakajima was quite insistent that the Void remain sealed after the incident that had killed so many several years prior. In order to re-open the Void, the Ryota would be forced to "kidnap" Emiko Nakajima.

"We should move," Ayame stated quietly, receiving only a faint nod from her little sister in response. She turned to face her sister, her long ponytail-tied braids blowing in the breeze, "Last chance to turn back."

"I'd sooner die," Misa retorted, pale blue eyes narrowing slightly, "If I can get back inside that thing... if I can destroy it... everything I've done up until now will be worth it."

Ayame nodded before flash stepping, appearing on top of the lake in front of them, and immediately disappearing again. Misa's head turned to look behind her one last time. Ever since they had arrived on the Nakajima household grounds, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them. Her eyes scanned the area, but, unsurprisingly, she found nothing. After a moment's pause, she, too, disappeared across the lake.

The figure that had been tracking them emerged from the shadows as the two women disappeared on the horizon. A slight frown formed across the corners of his lips as he watched the two vanish from view, but he did not pursue them. Instead, he merely watched for several moments, his hand resting quietly on the blade of his zanpakuto, before disappearing in a flash step as well.

* * *

The large, open courtyard of the Nakajima household had begun to empty out as the sun continued to set over the horizon. The servants were beginning to file toward their respective rooms, and the night guard had just taken their places across the palace. The courtyard was so secluded, and located so close to the middle of the Nakajima estate, that it was very lightly guarded. This is what made it the perfect spot for Emiko's "abduction". She was to leave the palace via the courtyard along with the Ryota after they had disposed of the four guards in the area.

The two women stood crouched on opposite ends of the courtyard, concealed by the shadows around them. Ayame stood silently, her eyes closed in contemplation. Misa, however, fidgeted slightly, her eyes scanning the courtyard in nervous anticipation. The sound of a door opening caught her attention, and her gaze snapped toward the door that had just slipped open. Emiko stepped out, clinging a large book to her chest. The young brunette looked around the courtyard before offering a large smile to the evening guard.

"It's a bit late for you to be out, Miss Nakajima," the guard offered with a kind smile in return, "Is Master Yuudai aware you're here?"

"Of course!" the young girl lied behind innocent green eyes," I'm just passing through, I thought I'd get a bit of fresh air before returning to my studies."

The guard nodded before turning his attention back to the courtyard. Emiko's distraction had given Ayame just enough time to adjust her position, and a moment later, she brought her hands into the back of both mens' heads, knocking them to the ground. Misa followed suit, disposing of the two guards on the other side of the large, open courtyard. Emiko grinned and waved, but was careful not to make any noise to alert the other guardsmen. She clutched the book tighter into her blue kimono before making a dash for Ayame.

"That's far enough," a voice boomed before the brown-haired girl found herself plowing into a large figure and falling backward. She let out a loud gasp as she looked up at the rather imposing figure of Yuudai Kurenai, her guard and caretaker.

"Y-Yuudai!" Emiko stuttered, her already large eyes growing even wider, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Lady Nakajima," Yuudai growled, "I could also ask you why I count four guards lying on the ground."

"I... uh..." Emiko stammered, trying desperately to come up with an explanation.

"Cover's blown," Ayame stated audibly before flash stepping in front of the large guard and grabbing the Nakajima girl.

"COURT GUARD SQUADS," Yuudai bellowed loudly, "IT IS AS I PREDICTED, RYOTA HAVE INFILTRATED OUR MANOR. I DEMAND THIS MATTER BE DEALT WITH."

Misa Arai's eyes widened drastically as captains and lieutenants from the Soul Society's revered Thirteen Court Guard Squads appeared along the roofs of the buildings above them. Despite their best efforts to act in secrecy, one of the Nakajima watchdogs had somehow caught wind of their attempt to kidnap Emiko. With the Court Guard Squads already at the estate, things were going to get ugly, and fast.

Ayame was already two steps ahead of her, and had drawn her scythes protectively in front of Emiko.

"Take her and get out of here," she instructed Misa quietly, nodding toward Emiko. Misa nodded, reaching to grab the startled girl's hand. She barely managed to step out of the way before a whirl of ash came flying toward them, pieces slicing Misa's cheek as it flew past.

"Rend their flesh," Ayame muttered, flinging her scythes toward their assailant, "Yoake, Yugure!"

Emiko yelped as Ayame's scythes connected with Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, causing her to scream out in pain. Another lieutenant rose to take her place as the captains stood, watching. Yoake and Yugure flew back to Ayame, and she immediately readied them for a second attack.

"Crush, Gegetsuburi!" Marechiyo Omaeda yelled as he flung his large, cannonball-shaped shikai toward the girls. Both flash stepped to avoid it, but the ground quaked violently as Gegetsuburi connected with it, throwing both off-balance as they landed. There was no chance for recovery before another attack came their way.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

How had they failed to notice it before? The change in spiritual pressure was blatantly obvious. Someone had used their bankai. And now, the released form of Renji Abarai's Zabimaru hurdled violently toward them. Ayame moved to shield the Nakajima girl from the bankai's impact, while Misa was left staring in horror at the large, spiritually-charged bone snake as it screeched violently toward them. Running in front of the two huddled-up figures, Misa threw her arms out in front of them, her eyes connecting with the assailing lieutenant's for a split second.

"ZABIMARU!" she shouted toward the snake, which immediately stopped its assault.

Renji Abarai's hand shook violently and his eyes widened in shock at the sound of that voice echoing through the courtyard. It had been several years, but even with the pulled back hair and the crimson-colored mask covering her face, that voice was still unmistakably the same. Misako Arai, more commonly referred to as Misa. She had been the Co-Captain of the now defunct Dual Strike Tactical Force, a very close friend of his, and, up until thirty seconds ago, she had been dead... slain by Squad Six Captain Byakuya Kuchiki after turning against the Court Guard Squads and assassinating Orochi Nakajima, proprietor and sponsor of her former squad.

The commotion resulting from Misa's outburst allowed Ayame just enough time to flash step away with Emiko, although several lieutenants followed in pursuit. Misa, however, was left standing in front of the unmoving zanpakuto and it's befuddled wielder.

"Finish it," Captain Kuchiki ordered, but Renji didn't move.

"Snap, Tobiume," Lieutenant Momo Hinamori ordered, sending a ball of fire cascading toward the unsuspecting Ryota girl. Without warning Renji flash stepped away, grabbing the blonde and using Zabimaru to deflect Momo's attack. The anger and frustration in his voice was apparent as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"I hope you have a good reason for this."

"I do..." she responded quietly, not resisting as Renji dashed away from the other soul reapers and after Ayame with her in tow.

* * *

It had taken a lot of running and some careful manipulation of her spiritual pressure, but Ayame had finally managed to shake the lieutenants that had been trailing after her. Sitting the terrified Nakajima girl down on the roof of the building she had stopped on, Ayame doubled over, attempting to catch her breath. Emiko wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched her "captor". This was not what she had expected at all. She had been very careful to destroy the evidence of her contact with the Ryota. Somehow, though, Yuudai had found out, and now, he had gotten the soul reapers involved.

"I swear, I didn't do this," the young girl stated to Ayame, still fighting back tears, "I wanted to leave too... father's been acting so strangely, and I think... I think Uncle's research has something to do with it. I don't know how... how..."

"Don't worry about it," Ayame stated flatly, raising to her full height once again, "I believe you. I know you didn't set us up... and I knew this wouldn't be easy."

"O-okay... but..." Emiko started, but Ayame simply placed her hand on the brown-haired girl's head.

A strong burst of spiritual pressure behind them caused Ayame to turn around, scythes at the ready. The scowling, fire-haired figure standing in front of her caused the Ryota to frown as well. It was a face she had not seen in many, many years - and to be frank, it was a face she could have done without seeing again. Renji Abarai, soul reaper and Squad Six Lieutenant, or so she had heard.

"I should've known I'd have to see your stupid face again," she mused, a faint smirk playing across her hidden lips.

Renji frowned, causing Ayame to raise an eyebrow.

"Cat got your tongue? Or is this all too much for your tiny brain to handle."

"Ayame..." Misa, who hadn't spoken since Renji had released her, chastised.

"You know you're going to get into a lot of trouble for this," Ayame continued, adding to the frustration written across the Squad Six Lieutenant's face, "I'm not sure interfering was the best course of action... especially in this manner."

"Shut up," Renji stated abruptly, his hand absent-mindedly rubbing the back of his head, "Don't you think I know that?"

"I'll tell you everything," Misa insisted quietly, her eyes scanning the sky around them, "But not here. We need to move, it's dangerous to stay here."

"Agreed," Ayame affirmed quietly, "We need to find a safe place to open the Senkaimon."

Before the quartet could move from their position, they were assaulted by another, much stronger wave of spiritual pressure. Sighing quietly, Ayame assumed a defensive stance in front of Emiko. The spiritual pressure was familiar - a captain's. In particular, the Squad Six Captain's. Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki household, and Renji Abarai's superior.

"It seems the dead have risen," Byakuya stated solemnly, not making eye contact with any of the group.

"I..." Misa stuttered quietly, as if trying to find the correct words for the situation, "You don't..."

"You said she was dead," Renji spouted suddenly, shooting an accusatory glare toward the head of the Kuchiki house, "You told me you killed her."

"It would appear you were misinformed," Byakuya stated flatly.

"Misinformed?" Renji retorted angrily, "You knew."

"That does not concern you," the Captain replied nonchalantly.

Renji's eyebrow twitched as Ayame let out a quiet laugh, "You really are stupid, Pineapple Head. Do you think for a second that the murder of the Ryota's Second would go unavenged? Had he killed Misa, even I could not stop the Ryota from waging an all-out war on the Soul Society. In fact... I would be heading it. Did you honestly never wonder why there was no retaliation from us? Do you think that our code binds us from vengeance? How ignorant."

It took several minutes for the revelation to set in, and even after it did, Renji was left standing dumbfoundedly in front of his captain.

"But Captain Kuchiki, why-"

"Renji Abarai," Byakuya spouted suddenly, "You have been found guilty of playing accomplice to the kidnapping of Emiko Nakajima. You, along with your co-conspirators, will die. This is this will of the Soul Society."

"...What?" Renji blurted out, only to feel a delicate brush against his shoulder as Misa turned to turn.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Byakuya's sword disentigrated, turning into a hundred thousand cherry blossom petals that swirled around the quartet. Renji turned to run, only to realize what Misa had been heading for. During his conversation with Byakuya, Emiko had opened one of the Nakajima's private Senkaimon. Ayame and Emiko had already disappeared through the gate, and Misa bolted ahead of him. Instinct took over, and Renji simply ran. It was strange, he thought absently, none of Senbonzakura's petals seemed to have come in contact with any of them.


	2. Chapter 1: Treason

Misa Arai's pale blue eyes scanned across the faces of her companions as they exited the Senkaimon. Already, things were not going according to plan. They had expected no resistance in their endeavor to "liberate" Emiko Nakajima from her clan's household. They certainly had not expected the Court Guard Squads to appear at the behest of Emiko's designated guardian. Perhaps most of all, she hadn't expected to pick up a former close friend during this adventure.

The look plastered across Renji's face plainly announced that he hadn't exactly been anticipating the events that had just transpired either. Hours earlier, things had been perfectly normal. Now, he found himself ushering two fugitives and a kidnapping victim through the World of the Living. He had surely been branded a traitor to the Soul Society by now. Retaining his rank as a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads would be completely out of the question. All this, for promises of answers to questions that hadn't existed until a few short hours ago.

Misa's eyes moved to Ayame, whose expression was still concealed by the pale yellow mask adorning the lower half of her face. Her brown eyes remained focused on the road ahead of them, as if she were expecting a surprise attack from the shadows at any moment. Despite the level of focus she portrayed, Ayame, too, seemed lost in thought. She had been far more prepared for the day's events than Renji had, but even so, she risked a war between Ryota and Soul Reaper in involving herself in this mess.

Emiko strolled quietly behind Ayame, her bright green eyes roaming this way and that, taking in the sights of the World of the Living. The young girl seemed much more carefree than the remainder of her company, and, in fact, seemed to be enjoying herself. Her eyes widened and a wide grin spread over her features as she watched a plump cat stroll along the top of a nearby fence. Emiko noticed Misa watching her, and flashed the blonde an enthusiastic smile. Despite the dour mood surrounding them, Misa found herself smiling back.

"Misa..." Renji inquired quietly, finally breaking the silence, "Where are we going?"

"We're here," Ayame stated, blatantly ignoring Renji's inquiries and not giving her sister a chance to respond to them.

Renji stared confusedly at the building in front of them. In a way, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised at where they had ended up. The proprietor of Urahara Shop was pretty well known for involving himself in some rather questionable activities. Even so, Kisuke Urahara risked quite the confrontation with the Soul Society over assisting in the kidnapping of a noble. Renji opened his mouth in preparation to ask another question, but suddenly stopped. He had known Ayame Arai for nearly forty years now. That was more than long enough to know that any questions he asked would only be met with a smart retort.

"Well now," an all-too-familiar voice mused from nearby, "Haven't seen that pretty face in a while."

"Kisuke," Misa mused with a small smile, "It's good to see you."

Kisuke Urahara stepped out from the door of his shop, his normal grin plastered across his face, "Everything's ready for you, but...," Urahara paused for a moment, nodding toward Renji, "you didn't tell me you were gonna have one more. Might take a bit to accommodate that."

"I know," Misa responded, frowning slightly, "We hadn't really... anticipated it ourselves. I hope it isn't an inconvenience."

"Of course not!" Urahara insisted, the Cheshire grin still playing across his lips, "I'll just need a little time to get a gigai prepared for him. I assume you want the, erm... non-traceable kind?"

"I think that's best," she nodded quietly.

"In the meantime," Urahara grinned, "We've got you all set up not far from here, house and all. It's a pretty nice setup if I say so myself. It's just waiting on you all."

She nodded again, "Thank you Kisuke. We appreciate the help."

"Oh, it's really no problem," he mused, "Besides, it's for a good cause. Jinta and Ururu can help you guys get situated. I'll get to work on getting Moocher-I mean, Lieutenant Abarai, something that won't draw attention."

* * *

It hadn't taken long at all for the girls to get situated into their gigais. Ayame now stood on the front step of the Urahara Shop, impatiently tapping her foot against the concrete. Next to her, Emiko let out a quiet yawn. Misa frowned quietly, absently tugging on the sleeve of her navy blue jacket as Renji paced back and forth, still waiting on Urahara to return with his finished gigai.

"It's taking too long," Ayame stated flatly, moving her wrist up to once again glance at her watch.

Misa bit her bottom lip for a moment, as if in thought. "Why don't you two go on ahead? Renji and I have some... catching up to do... anyway."

Ayame nodded before grabbing Emiko's hand and ousting her from her seated position on the sidewalk. After gathering their belongings, the two disappeared down the empty street, leaving Misa and Renji standing in silence in front of the darkened shop. Neither said anything for several moments. Instead, Misa continued absently fiddling with her jacket, while Renji continued to pace.

"I don't know where to start," she spoke softly, not making eye contact.

"Why did Byakuya Kuchiki tell the Soul Society that he killed you?" Renji inquired abruptly, causing Misa to sigh quietly.

"I told you I wanted to... was going to... kill that man."

"You were angry," Renji rebutted, "Everyone says things when they're angry."

"I wasn't just saying it," she responded, "I meant every word. I made no effort to hide it. I even told Captain Kuchiki what I was going to do. I wanted Genryusai Yamamoto to _know _what happened to Orochi Nakajima. I wanted everyone in Soul Society to know."

"Over an accident?" Renji's voice raised an octave.

"Accident?" Misa scoffed quietly, "Is that what you think it was? After what happened to us, after I saw every other person in my squad slaughtered... do you know what he was going to do? Yamamoto approved a proposition to continue to send Soul Reapers into the Void. An entire _squad _died in that place, Renji. They _all _died. And they were going to keep sending people in, as a new form of training."

"The Head Captain isn't that reckless. He wouldn't approve that."

Misa shot him a glare, her blue eyes narrowing in agitation, "I _saw _the papers, Renji. This wasn't random information from anonymous sources. I saw it with my own two eyes. I even confronted him about it. For that matter, I confronted the Head Captain about it. He _confirmed _it."

"What?" Renji retorted in disbelief, "But why would he-"

"Orochi Nakajima was a terrible man, Renji. There's no telling what went on in those negotiations... and it doesn't matter. One way or another, he got Yamamoto to approve it. He wanted to send Academy students into that place as the final... exam... before becoming full-fledged soul reapers. Veteran fighters died in that place, and they wanted to send in kids. I couldn't... I wasn't going to let that happen."

Renji frowned, eyes directed toward the ground, "I see."

"When I found out, I told Captain Kuchiki. I knew he wouldn't support it. I thought he could help."

"But he didn't?" Renji inquired, mild confusion in his voice.

"He did," Misa responded with a shrug, "I guess you could say he... helped by not helping... turning a blind eye . As far as I know, he didn't tell anyone what I'd told him... about killing Nakajima. He told Central 46 that he'd caught up with and pursued me after the murder. That wasn't a lie. And as far as I know... he never said I was dead, either. He told them he'd engaged me in battle and was victorious. That wasn't a lie either. He won. I fled."

"I...see."

Renji trailed off quietly, and Misa didn't continue speaking. Instead, she moved from her stationary position against the side of the shop, pacing slightly in front of the door and folding her arms under her chest. Several moments went by with neither speaking, before Renji broke the silence once again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she inquired softly, still looking away, "That I planned on slaughtering my... Captain?"

"We were friends," Renji responded quietly. Misa paused to look at him momentarily. Somehow, she had expected him to yell, "You know you could have told me Misa. You know I'd have done anything in my power to help."

"That's why," she responded, looking absently back at her sleeve, "I didn't tell you because... we were friends."

"That doesn't make any sense," Renji snapped back, annoyance reverberating in his voice.

"It is against the law to attack a Captain. To do so is treason. It is against the law to commit terrorist actions or attempt overthrow of the Soul Society. To do so is treason. It is against the law to commit murder. To do so... is treason..." she retorted quietly, causing Renji's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"I don't need you to quote laws at me, I know what they say."

"Then why are you asking?" she inquired, "Isn't it obvious why I didn't tell you? By killing Captain Nakajima, I openly committed several acts of treason against the Soul Society. Why would I want that for you? Why would I drag people I care about into that?"

"But you told Captain Kuchiki."

"You aren't the same... you and Captain Kuchiki are two very different types of people, Renji. I know you'd have been there... right in the middle of the fray. But why would I want you to be? Why would I want you to be branded a traitor to the Soul Society? Thrown from your post when you were so close to making lieutenant... why would I want you to completely annihilate your goals over my own desire for revenge?"

The red-headed soul reaper sighed frustratedly, realizing that continuing the discussion would get him nowhere fast.

"So what now?" he spoke up after several more minutes of silence, "What did I get myself into here?"

"When Orochi Nakajima died, the gateway into the Void died with him... or so I thought. But lately... I'm not so sure," she informed him, "The area around the portal has begun to wither and die... it looks like it's aged a thousand years in the span of less than one. Other gateways have also begun to form here in Karakura Town... once they open, we think they might lead into the Void. I'm not worried about the people here going in... I'm worried about what might come out."

"So why'd we kidnap the girl?" Renji inquired, his interest in the subject growing.

"We didn't," Misa responded, her blue eyes making contact with his, "A few months ago, she got in contact with my sister. Apparently, the Nakajima Clan had noticed the same thing we had regarding the portals. Sadao, the head of the household, re-opened Captain Nakajima's research... and... Emiko said he changed after that. She was so desperate to help him... to help us get rid of that thing once and for all. She's... she's a good kid. She's got a good heart."

"So why didn't she just leave? Why go through all the trouble of having herself kidnapped? That's likely to start a war between Ryota and soul reaper."

"She couldn't just leave," the blonde stated, "Sadao refused to let her leave the estate. It was almost like he knew what she was planning to do. This was the only thing we could do. She brought Orochi's research on the Void with her. She said Sadao told her the way to return to it is written in there. It's encrypted, of course. It's going to take time to decipher. That's why we fled to the World of the Living. It's why I contacted Urahara."

"And... how much about this does Urahara know?" Renji prodded.

Misa smiled forlornly, "It's Urahara. He probably knows more about it than any of us. He's... good at that."

Misa resumed her stationary position, leaning against the side of Urahara Shop. Renji, too, leaned against the side of the building, taking several minutes to absorb everything Misa had told him. Somehow, he knew there was so much more to it than that, but she didn't seem to be willing to share any other information at that moment. The silence resumed, only the sound of crickets disrupting it with sporadic chirping.

Inside Urahara Shop, the lights flashed on and several banging noises echoed out before the door flung open and Kisuke poked his head out, a coy grin spread across his face, "It's reeaaady!"


	3. Chapter 2: Slaughter

Clouds hung down across the overgrown plains in an unsettled area outside of the Rukon District, and a strong gust of wind let out a distinctive howl as a moderate coalition of soul reapers traversed the area. Heading the group was a tall, somewhat rotund man adorning a captain's haori over a brilliant blue robe. Directly behind him trod two more captain class soul reapers - the writing on their haoris representing the same squad as the man leading the group.

In contrast to the trio heading the squad, the remainder chattered excitedly amongst each other. This was to be the squad's first excursion into what Commander Orochi Nakajima had simply referred to as "the Void". His confidence in the squad he had trained shown through, as he had taken the opportunity to invite many of the low-ranking soul reapers to accompany them to the training grounds, to "see the potential that lies in each of them", as he had put it.

"Ugh," one of the female soul reapers muttered, brushing a stray strand of her hot pink bangs from her face, "Whose brilliant idea was it to have a training ground way out here anyway?"

"Quit whining, Michiru," another soul reaper instructed, a coy grin forming on the corners of his lips, "We haven't even been out here that long."

"Shut up Matsumura," the pig-tailed shinigami barked back, her eyebrow raising slightly, "I wasn't talking to you."

"It's pretty evident that you weren't talking to anyone," he teased, "Just complaining to anyone who'd listen."

"Matsumura..." she grumbled annoyedly, causing the blue-eyed boy's grin to widen slightly.

"Both of you," a dark-skinned woman spoke up in a strict tone, "Knock it off. We're here to set a positive example. Your childish bickering goes against that."

"Hitomi! Relax!" the man responded, the corner of his lip turned up in a smirk.

"Shinji. Enough," the petite woman walking behind him interjected in a soft, delicate voice.

The chatter amongst the DSTF members ceased as they continued toward their destination, which was starting to come into view. The wind seemed to pick up as they came to the dark rift, which seemed to have spawned right out of the sky. It twisted and howled, adding to the already ominous atmosphere surrounding the portal, and for a moment, the blonde wearing the captain's haori paused, staring toward the rift. The blue-robed man noticed this, and paused as well, pushing his glasses up as he turned to face her.

"Something wrong, Miss Arai?" he inquired with a snake-like smile.

"No," she responded quickly, glancing toward the dark-haired captain next to her, who frowned slightly.

"Good," the rotund man responded in a sing-song voice as he continued toward the portal.

He stopped as the group neared the portal, turning to face his squad, as well as the other soul reapers who had accompanied them.

"This is such an exciting day for the Dual Strike Tactical Force," Orochi mused with a wide grin, "We've trained for months for something like this, and today, you all will bear witness to the fruits of my labor. Today, my squad conquers the Void, through the solid leadership and teamwork of Captains Rin Subakosu and Misako Arai."

Rin offered a wide grin to the squad members standing before him as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. Misa, too, found herself looking around at the coalition of soul reapers standing in front of her. The DSTF was a new project for the Soul Society, and as such, was a small squad, currently consisting of only ten soul reapers: herself, Rin, Akari Miyake, Hitomi Hara, Kannon Kobeyashi, Ronin Shimane, Michiru Takahashi, Ryuichi Matsuo, Saeko Fukushima, and Shinji Matsumura.

Misa's gaze moved beyond her squad, who all looked confident about their incursion into the Void, and instead scanned the faces of the soul reapers who had joined them. Many of the shinigami in attendance had participated in training and field exercises, as well as missions with the DSTF in the past, and she recognized many of the faces before her. A few faces in particular caught her attention - in particular, friends she had made in squad 11 and squad 9. She smiled briefly as her gaze met theirs, but immediately turned her attention back to Commander Nakajima.

Orochi seemed to have finished his speech, and was now staring expectantly at Misa and Rin, "My Captains... you'll be the first to step foot into the Void. Mark this occasion, ladies and gentlemen, for today is a special day."

Orochi smiled.

Misa glanced toward Rin, whose expression was still one of feigned confidence. He bit his lower lip in contemplation, his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. His eyes drifted toward the swirling portal before them. Misa nodded, reaching her outstretched hand toward the vortex. Her arm disappeared through it, then her leg. A moment later, the fluttering remnants of the tail of her haori disappeared into the void. Rin followed behind her, and behind him, the remainder of the DSTF entered the swirling purple void.

* * *

Black.

It surrounded her. Blinding her. Suffocating her. Misa gasped for breath, eyes darting left and right, searching for something... anything. However, there was only darkness. Several minutes passed, and still, she could see nothing. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in an attempt to regain her composure.

"Rin?" she inquired softly.

No response.

"Saeko? Michiru?"

Still, silence.

Something flickered in the distance.

"Hello...?" Misa called, slightly louder.

"You don't belong here."

Cold and snake-like, the voice in the darkness hissed the words toward her. Something about it gave her chills. She stretched her hand out into the darkness, but there was nothing.

"What is this place?" she asked again, ignoring the feeling of dread welling up in the pit of her stomach.

The voice refused to answer.

One step forward, and her foot connected with something on the ground in front of her. Soft and squishy and warm. Liquid began to soak through her tabi. Her eyes widened as they moved down to the object in front of her. Even in the darkness, the silhouette was visible. It breathed shakily, its body trembling violently. A quivering hand raised up from the body, gently grabbing the bottom of her hakama.

"Mi...sa?" the voice choked out, and the co-captain of the DSTF froze.

"_This _place?" the voice finally responded, a wry tone overtaking it, "Why... this place is your tomb."

The tip of a blade penetrated her shoulder and, in an instant, sliced down her back. Misa fell forward, stunned, as crimson began to pour from the wound. As she hit the ground, her eyes made contact with the near-lifeless ones of Ronin Shimane.

"Cap...tain..." he uttered, his features twisting into an anguished expression.

The sound of steel connecting with steel reverberated above them, causing her attention to snap toward it.

"Don't die," Rin Subakosu uttered desperately as he struggled with their unseen foe's blade, "Don't you dare die on me."

His arms were trembling, his eyes filled with tears. Beaten, battered, and covered in blood, Rin looked like a shell of his former self. She had never seen him this way. He was always cheerful, always smiling. The look of fear and sorrow on his face belied everything she had ever known about him. A renewed sense of urgency coursed through her, and she forced herself to her feet, her hands shakily reaching for her zanpakuto.

"They're dead," Rin proclaimed, his voice cracking as he spoke, "Everyone is dead."

"Rin..." Misa responded, her whisper barely audible.

_Fight._

The word rang out in her mind, and instinctively, she swung her chakra-shaped zanpakuto out in front of her, willing it into its shikai form in the process. It connected, deflecting another blade and sending it flying into the air. Behind her, the clash of steel echoed out again.

_Fight._

Again, she felt the breeze of a blade swinging toward her. Again, she countered. Again, it came. She dodged. The attacks continued to come, one after the other. Somehow, the darkness still obscured her attacker, but not its weapon. All she could do was dodge. Each swing was blind. Each dodge was on pure instinct.

_Don't die._

Steel connected, slicing across her torso, her arm, her face. She dodged again, dropping one of her glaives in the process. Grabbing the other with both hands, she swung, and the figure in the darkness let out a hiss. She swung again in desperation. Nothing.

_Don't die._

Her gaze snapped toward Rin. He was gone. Her eyes darted around desperately, searching for her co-captain. There was nothing but darkness. Even Ronin's near-dead body was gone. The figure lurched forward, taking advantage of its opponent's distraction. Its blade connected again, and again, and again. Somehow, she could see its smile, even in the darkness. It swung again, and she moved the remaining glaive up to block it. A loud, violent crack echoed out through the darkness, and the top half of her zanpakuto shattered. The figure reared back again, and delivered a final blow.

She felt herself spin and hit the ground, landing on her back. The life slowly drained from her body as she looked up through glassy eyes, expecting her assailant to deliver its final blow. Instead, there was nothing. No presence in the darkness. No spiritual pressure... from anyone. At that moment, it seemed she was once again alone.

A light.

It radiated in the darkness, illuminating her broken body. After a moment, she could see a hand reaching out toward her. The hand became an arm, and seemed to be coming closer... closer. She forced her arm up, her fingers desperately stretching outward in an attempt to reach the outstretched hand. She felt its fingers wrap around her hand, and with a firm grip, it slowly pulled her toward it.

_Please, don't die..._

And then, nothing.

* * *

"We need immediate medical attention over here!"

"Where are the fourth squadders?"

"Where's the rest of the unit?"

"What happened in there?"

"Can you hear me?"

"We need medical attention! Now!"

"Get the Captain!"

"Someone help!"

Ten soul reapers had entered the Void, but only one had emerged. Severely injured and barely breathing, no one was sure how she had even survived, or what had happened to the remainder of the squad. A crowd of soul reapers, students, and healers surrounded the half-dead body as it fell from the portal. Meanwhile, Orochi Nakajima stood back, arms crossed, and visibly frowned.


End file.
